


Lasillinen unohdusta

by Vivacious



Series: Maljoja meille [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unohdus maistuu parhaalta toisen huulilta nautittuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasillinen unohdusta

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaisin tämän ficin aikanaan Finissä, josta tulen siirtämään hieman vanhoja ficcejäni tänne. Nyt on luvassa Johnlockia, AU-hömppää, joka myöhemmin karkasi käsistä ja päätyi trilogiaksi, joka ei ole vielä valmis. 100% historiallista todenmukaisuutta en lupaa, mutta angstilla kuorrutettua romanssia kylläkin. Toivottavasti nautitte, palaute on tervetullutta. Betauksesta kiitokset kuuluvat _Harhailijalle_.
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista hahmoja, kaikki kuuluu BBC:lle, ACD:lle ja Moffatille sekä Gatissille.

On lauantai-ilta, John muistaa. Päivillä ei ole ollut suurta merkitystä viime aikoina. Ne kaikki kuluvat samassa adrenaliinin ja veren sekaisessa usvassa. Vaan tänään hänen kätensä ovat vapaat ilman neulaa ja lankaa, ilman ruosteenpunaista kuorrutusta... Nyt on lauantai-ilta ja ensimmäinen kerta pitkään, pitkään aikaan, jolloin John on saanut vapaata. Ensimmäinen kerta sen jälkeen, kun hän veti ylleen univormunsa ja pakkasi tohtorinlaukkunsa. Nyt hänellä on kokonaiset kolme päivää ennen paluuta. Lontoon katujen vilinä on marginaalisesti hiljentynyt siitä, mitä se oli ennen kuin hän lähti rintamalle. Ennen kuin pommikoneet alkoivat kaarrella kaupungin yläpuolella ja nuoret sekä hieman vanhemmatkin miehet suukottivat hyvästit vaimoilleen ja äideilleen. Katujen hiljentymisestä huolimatta pubeihin ahtautuu väkeä keskustelemaan, tanssimaan tai juomaan murheet unholaan, kunnes tuntuu siltä, että sota on pelkkää pahaa unta. 

Ja koska Johnilla ei ole parempaakaan paikkaa mihin mennä, hän päättää seurata muiden esimerkkiä. Kenties hän löytää nätin tytön, jonka mielestä sotilaan kanssa tanssiminen olisi romanttista. Ehkä hän saa unohduksensa kauniin hymyn kera tarjoiltuna. Jos ei, niin ainakin hän voi nauttia siitä, että vaihteeksi hänen ympäriltään kuuluu elämän ääniä kuoleman kellojen sijasta. 

John istuu baaritiskin ääreen ja tilaa viskiä. Hän ei ajattele poikaa, jolle hän kipulääkkeiden puutteessa juotti puoli pullollista samaa nestettä vasta eilen iltapäivällä ennen kuin ompeli kiinni tämän kyljessä olevan haavan. Ei ajattele pojan suuhun työnnetyn nahkapalasen takaa kuulunutta tukahtunutta voihkintaa. Ei ajattele, mutta säpsähtää silti tiskin takana pyörivän naisen työntäessä hieman tahraisen lasin hänen eteensä. 

”Kiitos”, John mumisee, vaikka nainen on jo siirtynyt seuraavaan tilaukseen. Hän poimii lasin, tuijottaa siinä kelluvia jääpaloja lähes uneliaasti. Hän on juuri kohottamassa sen huulilleen, kun hänet pysäytetään. 

”Sinuna en joisi tuota”, sanoo tumma, savuinen ääni hänen vierestään. John kääntyy kulmiaan kohottaen ja näkee viereisellä baarijakkaralla tiskiin nojaavan nuorukaisen. Tämä lienee muutaman vuoden Johnia nuorempi, siloposkinen ja kiharahiuksinen. Hän on pukeutunut pitkään mustaan villakangastakkiin ja harmaisiin hansikkaisiin. John ihmettelee, kuinka hänellä ei ole kuuma täyteen ahdetussa huoneessa.

”Anteeksi?” John kysyy ja kummallisen intensiiviset, elohopean väriset silmät kohtaavat hänen omansa.

”Jos olisin sinä, en joisi tuota lasillista, tohtori”, kuuluu vastaus hieman pitkästyneesti. John on aikeissa kysyä syytä siihen, miksi hänen pitäisi unohtaa juomansa, kun virkkeen loppu uppoaa hänen tajuntaansa.

”Mistä sinä... kuka... tai siis—”

”Älä tuhlaa sanoja, jos et edes saa niillä mitään älyllistä todettua.” 

Harmaat silmät siristyvät, katsovat jo Johnin kasvojen ohi, seuraavat jotakin hänen takanaan. Jotakuta tyttöä kenties? John nielaisee ja kerää ajatuksensa.

”Mistä tiesit, että olen lääkäri? Entä miksi minun ei pitäisi juoda tätä?”

”Yksinkertaista. Tuota ei voi kutsua viskiksi iltahämärälläkään. Tässä paikassa juomista puolet on vettä. Katso nyt tuonkin sävyä. Ja sinä vain pahennat asiaa jääpaloilla. Todella, eikö kukaan ole opettanut sinulle, miten viskiä tulee nauttia?” nuorukainen vastaa moittivaan sävyyn ja jättää Johnin ensimmäisen kysymyksen huomioitta. ”Jos tahdot jotakin kunnollista, ehdotan, että tulet mukaani.”

”Minä en edes tiedä, kuka sinä olet! Miksi tulisin kanssasi minnekään? Miksi edes tahdot minut mukaasi?”

John saa vastaukseksi kulmankohotuksen. Hänen uuden tuttavuutensa katse ei vieläkään käänny kohti Johnia. Se seuraa jotakuta väkijoukossa, kunnes äkkiä tarkat silmät sulkeutuvat kuin pettymyksestä. 

”Et tuntisi ketään naista, jonka kanssa poistuisit täältä yhtään sen paremmin. Nimi on Sherlock Holmes. Minulla on ollut sangen tylsistyttävä ilta, joka päättyi juuri tuloksetta. Ja uskon, että sotilaslääkäri on kiinnostavampi kuin kukaan muu, johon tulen hetkeen törmäämään. Tule nyt, jos tulet.”

Niine hyvineen Sherlock, jos se nyt edes on mikään oikea nimi, nousee ylös ja lähtee kohti ulko-ovea. 

Kaiken järjen mukaan Johnin ei pitäisi seurata. Hänen pitäisi nauttia viskistään, oli se kuinka vetistä tahansa, ja hetken päästä kenties ujuttautua hänen vasemmalla puolellaan istuvan punapään seuraan. Seuraamalla tuntemattomia ties minne saa itsensä vain ongelmiin. Siitä huolimatta John löytää itsensä pian pubin ulkopuolelta, missä hän näkee takin liepeen katoavan kulman taakse. John empii vain sekunnin murto-osan ennen kuin juoksee perään. 

*

Puolen tunnin päästä siitä, kun he lähtivät, John löytää itsensä istumassa upottavassa nojatuolissa sekaisessa olohuoneessa. Kaikki pinnat tuntuvat olevan peitettyinä mitä erikoisimpiin tavaroihin tai sanomalehtileikkeisiin, joiden otsikot kirkuvat kuolemista. Kahvipöydälle on unohdettu täysi kuppi teetä, joka vaikuttaa kasvavan hometta. Takanreunukselta tuijottaa ihmisen pääkallo. John tuntee olonsa hieman hermostuneeksi, mutta huoneiston isäntä ei näytä sitä huomaavan vaan kaivelee huoneen nurkassa olevaa kaappia määrätietoisesti. 

John katsoo, kuinka Sherlock nostaa kaapistaan kookkaan kristallipullon. Se näyttää siltä kuin olisi maksanut maltaita. Sherlock huomaa katseen ja kohottaa hieman toista suupieltään. 

”Lahja veljeltäni. Tai no, kun sanon lahja...” Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään ja kaataa viskiä kahteen matalaan lasiin. ”Mycroft haluaa minut pois Englannista. Tähän mennessä hän on yrittänyt sekä lahjontaa että kiristystä. Onnistui jo järjestämään niin, etten joutunut armeijaan. Liian heikko terveydentila, näethän. Sydänvaivoja.” 

John hymähtää epäuskoisena ja ottaa vastaan Sherlockin ojentaman lasin. Sherlock on toki kalpea, mutta mikään tämän olemuksessa ei muuten viittaa huonoon terveyteen.

”Onko sinulla sitten? Sydänvaivoja...”

”Toivon mukaan ei. Ei ainakaan sellaisia, joista tietäisin itse. Mutta kukapa ei vakuuttuisi nähdessään pilleripurkkini.” 

Näin sanottuaan Sherlock vetää takkinsa taskusta purkin, joka on täynnä valkoisia pillereitä. John katsoo hämmennyksen vallassa, kuinka Sherlock äkkiä tarraa rintaansa ja haukkoo henkeään tuskainen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän vajoaa polvilleen kädet täristen pilleripurkin ympärillä. John on jo nousemassa tuolistaan, kun Sherlock kohottaa kätensä torjuvasti ja nakkaa yhden pillerin suuhunsa. Sitten hän hengittääkin taas normaalisti, naurahtaa Johnin ilmeelle. 

”Mitä...”

”Sokeripillereitä. Itse kehittämiäni. Kuten näet, ihmiset saa helposti uskomaan juuri sen, mitä he itse tahtovat. En käy paljoa ulkona, en, ellei minulla ole töitä. Näin ollen on helppoa vakuuttaa kaikki siitä, että olen kotona vuoteenomana.”

”Uskomatonta. Missä sinä sitten työskentelet?”

”Olen Scotland Yardin konsultti. Tosin sodan alettua niillä imbesilleillä ei ole ollut juuri mitään, mikä olisi ansainnut huomioni. Tänä iltana seurasin epäiltyä pubiin... tapaus vaikutti mielenkiintoiselta, mutta lopulta se olikin vain mustasukkaisuusdraama. Naisen rakastaja. Kuinka tylsistyttävää.”

”Scotland Yard ei pyydä apua amatööreiltä”, John huomauttaa skeptisesti. Sherlock luo häneen ärsyyntyneen katseen.

”Saavuit Lontooseen tänään iltapäivällä junalla. Sinulla on veli, jonka kanssa et tule toimeen, joten et asu hänen luonaan, vaan Bed and breakfast -paikassa. Aioit nukkua junamatkalla, muttet pystynyt. Söit sen sijaan.. hmm, kinkkuvoileivän ja luit Timesin uusimman numeron.”

John tuijottaa hetken Sherlockia, joka vastaa hänen katseeseensa silmäänsä räpäyttämättä.

”Miten sinä tiesit?” hän kysyy ihmetystä äänessään. 

”Vilkaisit taskukelloasi istuttuasi alas. Sen kannessa on kaiverrus: _Harrylle_ , _rakkaudella_. Nimesi ei kuitenkaan ole Harry. Miksi siis kellossa lukee niin? Koska olet saanut sen joltakulta. Isältä, mahdollisesti, mutta ei, ei sittenkään, koska kello on vielä uusi siinä olevista naarmuista huolimatta. Malli on uusi. Siispä veli on todennäköisempi vaihtoehto. Naarmut taas johtuvat useista pudotuksista. Tohtorina olet vakaakätinen, joten et itse ole vahingoittanut kelloasi. Näin ollen kyseessä on ollut veljesi. Joko hän on kömpelö tai juoppo. Koska et yövy hänen luonaan, kyseessä on jälkimmäinen. Mistä tiedän, missä yövyt? Jos olisit perheesi luona, niin luultavasti olisit viettänyt harvinaisen vapaailtasi kotona, mutta sen sijaan olit illallisaikaan pubissa. 

Miksi juna, sinä mietit. Siksi, että kaikki sotilaat matkustavat junalla. Et saanut unta, koska pelkäsit näkeväsi painajaisia ja nolaavasi itsesi. Niinpä päätit tehdä jotakin muuta aikaa kuluttaaksesi. Lehti on looginen vaihtoehto. Tätä tukee sormenpäihisi tarttunut muste. Mikä sanomalehti kertoo todenmukaisimmat uutiset sodankulusta? Ei ainakaan Daily Mail, siispä The Times. Rintamuksellasi on muutama murunen voileivästäsi. Siinä se, yksinkertaista.”

”Upeaa.”

Sherlock katsoo häneen puoliksi hämmästyneen ja puoliksi epäilevän näköisenä.

”Todellako?”

”Tietenkin! Uskomatonta, että sait selville noin paljon”, John vakuuttaa ja Sherlock pitää pienen tauon ennen vastaamista.

”Ihmiset eivät normaalisti sano noin.”

”Mitä he sitten sanovat?”

”Painu helvettiin”, Sherlock toteaa. 

Siinä samassa John tyrskähtää nauruun, ja silmänräpäyksen emmittyään Sherlock liittyy mukaan syvällä äänellään. Sitten Sherlock kohottaa lasiaan, ja John kilistää sitä vasten. Hän kohottaa lasin huulilleen, saa suun täydeltä täyteläistä nestettä. Se pistelee valuessaan alas hänen kurkkuaan, lähettää väreitä tanssimaan pitkin hänen selkäpiitään.

Sherlock tarkkailee häntä lasinsa ylitse. Silmien elohopeaan on tarttunut jostakin hiven vihreää, eikä John voi kääntää pois katsettaan. Hän juo hitaasti toisen suullisen eikä ole varma, johtuuko hänen vatsanpohjaansa kerääntyvä lämpö viskin poltteesta vai jostakin aivan muusta. Sherlock pyörittää etusormeaan lasissaan, nostaa sen huulilleen. Yksi pisara juoksee alas hänen leukaansa, tipahtaa solisluun yllä olevaan kuoppaan. John nielaisee. Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt miehiä kovin viehättävinä, ei vaikka on nähnyt työssään lukemattomia paljaita lihaksia, ilkikurisia hymyjä. Mutta jokin, kenties hänen suoniinsa hitaasti leviävä alkoholi, saa Johnin kuvittelemaan, miltä tuntuisi seurata huulillaan pisaran kulkemaa reittiä läpikuultavalla iholla. Sherlockin ilmeessä on haastetta, aivan kuin hän tietäisi täsmälleen, mitä John ajattelee. Äskeisen esityksen perusteella kenties tietääkin.

”Sainko kaiken oikein?” baritoni keskeyttää hänen mietteensä.

”Kyllä. Paitsi, että Harry on minun siskoni. Harriet”, John vastaa mahdollisimman tasaisella äänellä. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa.

”Aina jotakin...” hän toteaa. ”Sinun vuorosi.”

”Anteeksi?”

”Kuulit vallan hyvin”, Sherlock hyrisee. John puraisee huultaan. ”Kerro, mitä sinä näet. Päättele minut.”

"Hm, hyvä on”, John myöntyy ja ottaa kulauksen rohkaisuksi. ”Sinä olet varakkaasta perheestä. Ainakin viskistä päätellen. Olet... kaksikymmentä? Tai jotakin siihen suuntaan. Olet tarkkaavainen, selvästi.”

Sherlock hivuttautuu askel askeleelta lähemmäksi. Silmät, joiden väristä John ei enää osaa sanoa mitään, loistavat virvatulina. Kuiskaavat, _lisää, lisää, seuraa minua._ John miettii, mitä tapahtuu, jos hän jatkaa. Odottaako jossain jo valmiina suonsilmä?

”Um, sinulla ei ole sydänongelmia”, John sanoo ja hymyilee. Sherlockin polvet kolahtavat hänen omiinsa tämän astuessa hänen eteensä.

”Hm, mitä muuta?” Sherlock kysyy, kumartuu eteenpäin. John tuntee, kuinka tämä laskee kätensä hänen reisilleen, ottaa tukea. Sherlock tuoksuu kevyesti viskiltä, tupakansavulta ja lämpimältä partavedeltä. Hänen tummat hiuksensa näyttävät vielä sotkuisemmilta läheltä katsottuna. John puristaa sormensa tiukasti lasin ympärille, jotteivät ne vaeltaisi jonnekin, johon ne eivät kuulu. _Tule lähemmäksi, lisää, lisää..._

”Sinä...tuoksut savulta. Joten joko tuoksu tarttui sinuun ulkona tai, tai poltat itse.”

”Lisää”, Sherlock henkäisee hänen kasvoilleen. Oikea käsi piirtää hitaasti kuvioita Johnin reidelle. Johnin katse harhautuu huulille, jotka eivät näytä yhtään vähemmän täyteläisiltä kuin naistenkaan.

”En osaa sanoa.”

”Yritä.”

John vetää henkeä ja Sherlock vetäytyy hieman kauemmas silmät nauravina. Kaikki tai ei mitään, John päättää. On aika antaa virvatulien johtaa. 

”Sinä et ole tarpeeksi lähellä”, hän toteaa karhealla äänellä. Sherlockin kasvoilla välähtää jotain voitonriemuista. Yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä hän on Johnin sylissä.

”Oikein”, Sherlock kuiskaa, ja heidän huulensa kohtaavat suudelmassa, jonka aloittajaa John ei tiedä. Sherlock maistuu tummalta, vaaralta ja kaikentasoiselta kielletyltä. Johnin vapaan käden sormet eksyvät silkkisiin kiharoihin, vetävät hieman. Sherlock värähtää. Lämpö etenee Johnin vatsasta koko kehoon, hän palaa, palaa. Sherlock tarttuu hänen kaulukseensa, nojaa taaksepäin.

”Tule”, hän mumisee, eikä Johnilla ole muuta mahdollisuutta kuin seurata. Hän nousee Sherlockin mukana ylös nojatuolista. Viskilasi tippuu sormien löysästä otteesta, särkyy lattialle. John henkäisee, aikoo pyytää anteeksi, mutta Sherlockin huulet eivät irtaannu hänen omiltaan, eikä hän saa tilaisuutta. He tanssivat yli sirpaleiden, John seuraa silmät kiinni. 

Hän ei kuule, kuinka makuuhuoneen ovi kolahtaa kiinni. Ei huomaa, kuinka näppärät sormet avaavat hänen paitansa napit. On vain juovuttava hehku, samettinen ääni solisluilla, _suudelmia_. John hukkuu, unohtaa. Ja kun hän viimein joutuu suonsilmäkkeen pohjaan, virvatulet loistavat hänen yllään. 

*

John on lähtemässä makuuhuoneesta, sulkemassa takanaan oven edellisiltaan ja niihin asioihin, jotka eivät kuulu päivänvaloon. Sitten hän tulee vielä katsahtaneeksi lakanoihin sotkeutunutta, raukeaa hahmoa, ja jokin siinä näyssä herättää Johnissa halun palata. Suudella peittojen alta pilkottavia pehmeitä kiharoita, tuntea lämmön, joka tulee puuttumaan hänen öistään lääkintäteltassa. Ehkä se on vain jonkinasteista epätoivoa, joka syntyy siitä ajatuksesta, että pian hän on lähdössä. Vain haluttomuutta jättää illuusio turvasta toisen käsivarsilla. Ehkä se kaikki johtuu vain siitä, ettei hän voi tietää palaavansa enää koskaan pois rintamalta. John ei usko rakkauteen ensisilmäyksellä. Hän ymmärtää, että kaikella todennäköisyydellä heidän kohtaamisensa jää Sherlockin mieleen vain erikoiseksi muistoksi sota-ajan hulluuksista. Kaikella todennäköisyydellä heistä ainakin toinen menehtyy ennen rauhaa. Ei ole syytä lietsoa turhia toiveita. 

Sherlock ynähtää hiljaa unissaan, rypistää otsaansa. John huokaisee. Hän astelee nopeasti Sherlockin yöpöydän ääreen, repäisee sillä lepäävästä kirjasta kansilehden ja toivoo, ettei Sherlock välitä siitä.

John kirjoittaa sotkuisella käsialallaan ainoastaan seitsemän sanaa. Ne eivät riitä mihinkään eivätkä muuta yhtään mitään. Ne kuitenkin tarjoavat hivenen lohtua, ajatuksen siitä, että hän jättää jälkeensä edes kirjaimia haalistuvalle paperille. Jotakin konkreettista unenomaisesta illasta. 

_Lopetit sotani hetkeksi. Kiitos.  
Kapteeni John Watson ___

__Hän asettaa paperin tyynyn viereen, sallii kätensä hipaista nopeasti tummia hiuksia. Sitten hän lähtee ulos, missä aamu on vasta valkenemassa. John painaa mieleensä osoitteen, 221B Baker Street, siltä varalta, että vielä joskus palaa omin jaloin Lontooseen._ _

__Pilvet harvenevat hänen kävellessään, ja hän toteaa, että päivästä on tulossa kaunis._ _


End file.
